Whumptober Collection
by Rain Harmonia
Summary: A collection of unrelated one-shots being written for Whumptober. Summaries of each found within. A variety of shippings and characters will be worked with.
1. Stabbed

**Whumptober Collection**

 **Day 1: Stabbed**

 _Hey guys. So this is my foray into writing for Voltron: Legendary Defender. I had a different plan but then this Discord server (small, focused on Voltron writing, run by a lovely person under the FF.N username sakarrie) I recently joined posted this Whumptober challenge thing and I thought 'hey, why not' because oh boy, do I love me some character pain. Now I didn't find out about it until not long ago so I'm playing catch up here with days 1, 2 and 3. Also there's a maximum word count of 1000. Twice that is usually my minimum, so if these seem awfully short, it's because I'm trying to keep them really short on purpose to avoid getting caught up in the excitement and going over the max._

 _Most of these are going to be disconnected from each other, but there's a couple that will work off another one. I'll let you know at the start of each one if it's a stand-alone or if it's related to a piece already posted._

* * *

Summary: Keith is back in the fight with the false Shiro. But is it really the clone he's fighting?

Shippings: none

Related Entries: none

* * *

Their weapons clashed again and again, Shiro's glowing energy sword swatting aside Keith's awakened luxite blade every time the younger male struck. He felt a scowl grow more and more on his face with each failed blow, saw the mocking smirk on Shiro's doing the same. He had to bring an end to this fight somehow. He had to bring Shiro back. The real Shiro. Because there was no way that this cruel imitation was Keith's brother.

"Are you even trying? This is pathetic," the not-Shiro taunted, spreading his arms.

Keith gritted his teeth and said nothing in return, instead going for the opening caused by the older male's arm movement. He lunged with his blade...

...and suddenly he was looking down on the scene, watching himself plunge his weapon into the not-Shiro's chest. Except the not-Shiro wasn't not-Shiro anymore. Horror welled up within him as the white color spread from Shiro's tuft of bangs to all of his hair. As the Galra arm became detached at the shoulder to float there, glowing with light blue energy now. As his own visage grew small fangs, his pupils slimmed down, his eyes changed color. Keith watched himself grin savagely as he shoved his luxite blade deeper into Shiro's chest.

Shiro scrabbled desperately at the edge of the weapon as if trying to push it away, shock and betrayal in his eyes as he coughed up blood. "Keith... What–?" Keith's blood chilled when he heard Shiro speak the very words that he himself had once spoken to Shiro's clone. "You're my brother. I...love you."

Keith wanted to respond in kind but he could do nothing other than watch himself lean in closer, his Galran face alit with sadistic glee. Then he spat in Shiro's face, bracing one foot against the older male's body as he unceremoniously pulled his blade out and kicked Shiro away. The lengthened blade shrank back down and the Galran Keith tucked it away and turned his back on Shiro without a word and Keith felt an unwanted thrill course through him because _he'd finally done it, he'd finally beaten that insurmountable obstacle_. He was better than Shiro!

"NO!" His eyes flew open and he sat bolt upright in his bed, shoving the covers back and breathing heavily. His adrenaline slowly faded and Keith let out a low sigh as he realized that it had only been a nightmare. He squeezed his eyes shut, digging the heels of his palms into the sockets as he held his head in his hands. After a few seconds, he ran his tongue over his teeth. Just to make sure. But he found no fangs.

Keith was himself.

Second-best to Shiro.

And as long as it meant Shiro was alive, he could accept that.

* * *

 _Whew. So, um...there's that. I hope it was good enough. If you enjoyed it, let me know in a review. If you have any constructive criticism, definitely let me know in a review. Just don't senselessly rip into it because that's the last thing my (lack of) confidence in my Voltron writing skills needs._


	2. Bloody Hands

**Whumptober Collection**

 **Day 2: Bloody Hands**

 _Yikes! This one was tough to get out! Not because of the prompt but because of the character I decided to work with. But here he is for all of you. Piling some angst onto everyone's favorite sunshine boy._

* * *

Summary: Hunk takes some time to reflect on the less savory things he's done as a Paladin. Namely the killing.

Shippings: little bit of Hunk x Shay

Related Entries: none

* * *

It was great to be back on Earth. Back in an Earth kitchen, working with Earth ingredients to make Earth food. Lance had been begging him for garlic knots all day after finding out the local pizza place had been destroyed in Sendak's attack. Hunk wouldn't make a meal out of only garlic knots, so here he was preparing pizzas for both his families, space and Earth. Oh, and Shay and her family. He couldn't leave them out. Especially not now that he and Shay were...

A goofy grin spread across Hunk's face as his cheeks warmed slightly. Having Shay on Earth was _great_.

He ladled some sauce out of the big pot on the stove, spreading it around the awaiting crust. Setting down the ladle, he turned to reach for the bowl of recently shredded mozzarella cheese, only to be too close to the counter and end up stubbing his toe against it. Hunk stumbled and grabbed at the counter to catch himself, groaning as he overshot and his hand came down on the half-made pizza. Sauce splattered everywhere. "At least it won't be too bad to clean up. Come on, Hunk. Get to it," he muttered, straightening up. Pulling his hand back from the pizza, he paused to stare at it. His palm was covered in crimson and although he knew it was just the sauce, he couldn't help but picture it as something else.

He closed his eyes and leaned back against the counter, steadying his breathing. What sort of blood was on his hands? How many Galra had he killed? Every time he'd destroyed a ship, he had killed people. Sure, they were a tyrannical race bent on conquering the entire universe...right? But not all Galra were bad. So how many of the good ones had he killed? How many who where fighting the war because they couldn't say no?

Hunk swallowed back a lump in his throat, as a heavy weight settled in the pit of his stomach. How could he be here, enjoying himself with his friends and his family, when he had killed other people who probably just wanted to also have some fun with their friends and their family? Eyes opening, he trudged towards the sink, turning on the water and holding his hand beneath the faucet, watching as the red washed away down the drain.

If only it were that easy.

* * *

 _...oof. I hurt myself writing that. Time to go cry. Sorry Hunk; your pain is for a good cause?_


	3. No, stop!

**Whumptober Collection**

 **Day 4: "No, stop!"**

 _I've been waiting for this. I won't even deny it. It's Razzle Dazzle's style of Lotor x Lance. Not really romantic and more...you'll see_

* * *

Summary: Lotor just can't get enough of making Lance uncomfortable. He delights in Lance's reactions. Lance does not.

Pairings: Lotor x Lance (of sorts)

Related Entries: none

Warnings: non-consensual (but also not sexual) touching

* * *

It started out so minor. A bottle of hand lotion gone this day. A little jar of facial cream missing another day. Somebody was pilfering his beauty products and Lance was beginning to get irritated. Especially because he knew exactly who it was, but didn't particularly feel like trying to confront them about it. ...or think about the fact that the disgraced prince of the Galra Empire was finding times to sneak into Lance's room and steal his cosmetic supplies of all things.

Finally, Lance couldn't take it anymore. Which was why he now found himself kicking down Lotor's door. Metaphorically speaking. In reality, he had just needed to wait for it to slide open and then storm into the room.

It was empty. The Paladin hesitated, looking around blankly. He hadn't planned on Lotor not being in his room. What now? Come back and try again later? His gaze alit on Lotor's desk, where Lance's stolen items were arrayed. With a huff, he took a step towards it.

"Lance," purred a voice from the doorway. Lotor's voice. "How pleasant to see you."

Lance spun around, just in time to see the door slide closed behind Lotor as the disgraced prince prowled into the room. There was something...predatory about Lotor that made the Paladin regret coming. Then he shook his head. They were supposed to be allies now. Lotor wouldn't try anything. Especially when he was aware how little the others trusted him. Besides, Lance was a Paladin of Voltron. He couldn't back down now just because of the way Lotor was moving. And staring at him. Straightening up, Lance pointed towards his collection of beauty products. "I want my things back."

Lotor sighed, making no move towards his desk. "That's not very polite," he pointed out.

"Yeah, well neither is stealing my stuff."

"I didn't _use_ any of it, you'll find. Though I've been sorely tempted to. And so I didn't steal them. I simply moved them elsewhere. And I'm pleased to see you finally understood my invitation."

Now the Galran prince was moving closer, that unnerving predator's gaze boring into Lance, freezing him in place. Something uncomfortable coiled in the pit of his stomach. Was he on edge simply because he still struggled to see Lotor as an ally? "I-Invitation?" he stuttered out. It took Lotor getting within arm's reach to galvanize Lance into action. "W-Well you could have just asked like a normal person." With a nervous chuckle, he tried to sidestep towards the desk. "I'll just get my stuff and go."

Hands on his waist stopped him and Lance's eyes widened. He tensed up, barely breathing. He could feel Lotor's breath on the back of his neck, the disgraced prince was standing so close. "Why be in such a rush? I went to all the trouble of inviting you here." Lance shuddered, and then Lotor's hands moved. They slid casually up his sides, around to his back, and then came to rest on his shoulders. The prince leaned forward until his cheek was bare centimeters away from Lance's, his chest pressed against Lance's back. "I just thought it would be prudent to learn more about my new allies."

Lance managed to wrench himself away, spinning around to face Lotor and backing up until he hit the wall. Not good. Because now Lotor was closing in again. This was uncomfortable. Lance didn't even care to try to take his beauty products back anymore. He just wanted away from this situation. Lotor snatched at his wrists. "No, stop! Don't touch me!" _Dios_ , could this be going any worse for him?

Lance tried to pull free but froze again as Lotor's free hand came to cup his cheek, thumb ghosting across the skin in a way that made the hairs on the back of the Paladin's neck stand up. "Perhaps I will ask some time to use your cosmetics. Your skin is quite smooth." He leaned in closer, fangs flashing briefly as he spoke.

And then Lotor stopped. He released Lance and stepped back. An amused look spread across his features that made Lance channel his inner Keith into a fierce scowl. Trying not to let it show how shaken up he was, the Paladin gathered up his beauty products with slightly trembling hands and fled the room, feeling Lotor's gaze burning into his back the whole time.

* * *

 _I live for this. Expect more. I'm very sorry Lance (but not really)_


	4. Betrayed

**Whumptober Collection**

 **Day 6: Betrayed**

 _This was my first idea for a Voltron fic, actually. The song, for anyone who doesn't recognize it, is What About Us by P!nk._

 _This one feels much more whump-y than the last. Enjoy all the emotional pain and heartache._

* * *

Summary: An Earth song stirs up Allura's feelings and memories regarding Lotor.

Pairings: Allura x Lotor

Related Entries: none

* * *

Allura enjoyed Earth's music. Currently confined to the 'hospital' to recover after Voltron's latest battle, and with forced periods of no visitors so that she could rest, the Altean princess had quickly discovered that the musical channels on the 'TV' were a good way to alleviate boredom. She liked to spend her forced rest periods leaning back against a mound of pillows, eyes closed and mind drifting as all sorts of styles of Earth music played. She hadn't expected to ever have any trouble with the music.

" _We are searchlights, we can see in the dark_

 _We are rockets, pointed up at the stars_

 _We are billions of beautiful hearts_

 _And you sold us down the river too far_ "

Stars? That piqued her interest. She hadn't heard Earth music that sang of space yet. Sitting up a little, Allura turned her focus to the lyrics.

" _What about us?_

 _What about all the times you said you had the answers?_

 _What about us?_

 _What about all the broken happy ever afters?_

 _What about us?_

 _What about all the plans that ended in disaster?_

 _What about love? What about trust?_

 _What about us?"_

So this wasn't a song about space after all. This was another song of broken hearts. Earth music had a strangely heavy focus on the topic of love. Allura felt her heart twinge as the lyrics really sank in. Realizing her attention had drifted away from the music, she shook herself out of the heart-wrenching memories of Lotor and focused back on the music.

"– _re willin', we came when you called_

 _But man, you fooled us, enough is enough, oh_ "

Without realizing what she was doing, Allura snatched up the remote control and hit the button to turn the TV off. Trembling lightly, she set the remote aside and leaned back against her pillows, closing her eyes as tears tried to leak from the corners. Whatever that song had been, it struck too close to home. One hand clenched around the fabric the sheet that covered her as she tried not think about Lotor.

Lotor, who had claimed to have answers.

Lotor, who had called on the Paladins' help and (eventually) gotten their willing help.

Lotor, who had broken the happy ever afters that she had begun to picture.

And even now, she still occasionally pictured them. Sometimes she dreamed of Lotor's reappearance and his genuine regret for the things that he had done. This wasn't fair. He had lied to her, used her and her people, betrayed her, and yet her heart still ached for him whenever she remembered the times he had spent as an ally of Voltron. How could Allura still feel this way for someone she should, someone she did, hate? How could there still be any scrap of positive emotions left for Lotor?

It was confusing and it hurt and now she was cursing at the Earth song for bringing up things she had tried so hard to forget as she rolled over to bury her face in a pillow, muffling the sobs that began to wrench their way out of her.

* * *

 _I feel like I write emotional pain better than physical. Or maybe it's just that I think emotional has more of an impact? Who knows. Anyway... I hope your heart is in pieces but I also hope you enjoyed this._


End file.
